youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Coolzdane
List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: 1 in Alphabetical Order: 101 Dalmatians 1 (1961; Animated) 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure A in Alphabetical Order: The Adventures of Brer Rabbit The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Aladdin 1 Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin (TV Series) Alice in Wonderland (1951) All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 An American Tail 1 An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West Anastasia (1997) The Ant Bully Antz The Aristocats Atlantis 1: The Lost Empire Atlantis 2: Milo's Return B in Alphabetical Order: Balto 1 Bambi 1 Bambi 2 Beauty and the Beast 1 Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World Bedknobs and Broomsticks Bee Movie The Berenstain Bears (1985's TV Show) The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine The Berenstain Bears Meet Bigpaw Big Hero 6 The Black Cauldron Bolt (2008) Bonkers (1993's TV Show) The Book of Life Brave (2012) The Brave Little Toaster Brother Bear 1 Brother Bear 2 A Bug's Life Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) C in Alphabetical Order: Carmen Sandiego (Game Series) Cars 1 Cars 2 The Cat in the Hat (1971) The Cat in the Hat (2003) Cats Don't Dance Charlotte's Web (1973) Chicken Little (2005) Chicken Run The Chipmunk Adventure Cinderella 1 Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time Classic Looney Tunes Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Club Oscar A Cricket in Square Times (1973) The Croods Curious George (2006) D in Alphabetical Order: Despicable Me 1 Despicable Me 2 Dinosaur (2000) Disney Cartoon Shorts Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Disney's Sing-Along Songs Dumbo E in Alphabetical Order: Elf (2003) The Emperor's New Groove 1 The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove The Emperor's New School (TV Show) Enchanted (2007) Epic (2013) Escape from Planet Earth Everyone's Hero An Extremely Goofy Movie F in Alphabetical Order: The Fairly Odd Parents (TV Show) Fanboy and Chum Chum Fantasia Fantasia 2000 Fantastic Mr. Fox Finding Nemo Flushed Away The Fox and the Hound 1 The Fox and the Hound 2 Free Birds Frozen (2013) Frozen Fever Fun and Fancy Free G in Alphabetical Order: A Goofy Movie The Great Mouse Detective Green Eggs and Ham (1973) The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat H in Alphabetical Order: Halloween is Grinch Night Happy Feet Happy Feet Two Hercules (1997) Home (2015) Home on the Range The Hoober-Bloob Highway Hoodwinked Hop (2011) Horton Hears a Who (1970) Horton Hears a Who (2008) Hotel Transylvania House of Mouse (Clips Only) How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) How to Train Your Dragon 1 How to Train Your Dragon 2 The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 I in Alphabetical Order: Ice Age 1 Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age 4: Continental Drift Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Igor (2008) The Incredibles The Iron Giant J in Alphabetical Order: James and the Giant Peach (1996) The Jungle Book 1 The Jungle Book 2 The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) (Cut Scenes) The Jungle King K in Alphabetical Order: Kingdom Hearts 2 Video Game Kung Fu Panda 1 Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda Holiday Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five L in Alphabetical Order: Lady and the Tramp 1 Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure The Land Before Time 1 The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return The Lego Movie Lilo and Stitch 1 Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch The Lion King 1 The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata The Little Mermaid 1 The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning The Little Mermaid (TV Show) The Lorax (1972) The Lorax (2012) M in Alphabetical Order: Madagascar 1 Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper Make Mine Music The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Mary Poppins (1964) Meet the Robinsons Megamind Melody Time Merry Madagascar Mickey and the Beanstalk Mickey, Donald and Goofy in: The Three Musketeers Mickey's Christmas Carol Mickey's House of Villains Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickey Mouse (2013's TV Series) Mickey Mouse Works (Clips Only) Monsters, Inc. Monsters University Monsters VS. Aliens Mowgli's Brothers (1976's TV Show) Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) Mulan 1 Mulan 2 N in Alphabetical Order: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) The Nightmare Before Christmas Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) The Nut Job O in Alphabetical Order: Oliver and Company Open Season 1 Open Season 2 Open Season 3 Over the Hedge Oz the Great and Powerful P in Alphabetical Order: The Pebble and the Penguin The Penguins of Madagascar (2014) The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) Peter Pan 1 Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land Pete's Dragon Phineas and Ferb (TV Show) Piglet's Big Movie Pinocchio (1940) Planes 1 Pocahontas 1 Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World Pokémon (Movies and TV Shows) The Polar Express Pontoffel Pock and his Magic Piano Pooh's Heffalump Movie Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw The Prince and the Pauper The Prince of Egypt The Princess and the Frog Puss in Boots (2011) R in Alphabetical Order: Ratatouille The Rescuers The Rescuers Down Under Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) Rio 1 Rio 2 Rise of the Guardians The Road to El Dorado Robin Hood (1973) Robots (2005) Rock-A-Doodle Roger Rabbit Cartoon Shorts Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) S in Alphabetical Order: Saludos Amigos The Santa Clause 1 The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue Shrek 1 Shrek 2 Shrek: The Final Chapter Shrek the Halls Shrek: Swamp Karaoke Dance Party Shrek the Third Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Sleeping Beauty The Sneetches Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Space Chimps Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water SpongeBob Squarepants (TV Show) The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie Surf's Up The Swan Princess 1 The Sword in the Stone T in Alphabetical Order: The Tale of Despereaux Tangled with Rapunzel Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel Tarzan 1 (1999's Film) Tarzan and Jane The Thief and the Cobbler The Three Caballeros Thumbelina (1994) The Tigger Movie Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Tom and Jerry: The Movie Toy Story 1 Toy Story 2 Toy Story 3 Toy Story Toons Toy Story Treats Treasure Planet Turbo (2013) U in Alphabetical Order: UP! (2009) V in Alphabetical Order: Valiant (2005) A Very Merry Cricket (1973) W in Alphabetical Order: Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit WALL-E We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego The White Seal (1975) Who Framed Roger Rabbit The Wild Winnie the Pooh (2011) Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year The Wizard of Oz (1939) Wreck-It Ralph Z in Alphabetical Order: The Zax List of "Adventures" Films: Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) Danny's Adventures of Dumbo Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel Danny and the Emperor's New Groove The Berenstain Bears' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951) Danny and Kronk's New Groove Danny and the Aristocats The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride The Berenstain Bears Meet Bambi (Full Story) Danny Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Danny's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Jungle Book The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin Danny's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp The Berenstain Bears Meet Pinocchio Danny Meets Cinderella Category:CoolZDane Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof